


Happy Birthday

by Ill_Ratte



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Belting, LOTS OF SEX!!, M/M, PWP, Piss, Piss Play, Pussy Rubbing, Pussy Spanking, Trans Connor, Trans Gavin Reed, Trans RK900, Tribbing, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, Wax Play, clit spanking, piss drinking, pussy shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 04:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21404263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_Ratte/pseuds/Ill_Ratte
Summary: Nines gets a very special gift for his birthday
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Connor, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Connor/Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	Happy Birthday

There was nothing quite like the sound of Connor and Gavin rutting together. The soft, wet squelches of two fat, sopping sexes pressing together, and the little breathy moans that left both of them, both erotic and somehow embarrassed. 

And the way Connor couldn’t even look at Gavin, his cheeks bright pink and his eyes trained on the ground as his chest heaved and his cunt pressed into Gavin’s, or how Gavin bit his lip near bleeding to try to stifle his little groans. 

Nines would have loved to watch as they came together. And yet, he still had more in store for them. 

“That’s enough, sweethearts.”

Connor stopped immediately, the way his hips still jerked as he pulled away the only indication that he desperately longed to continue, but Gavin outright whined. 

“Do I have to belt you again?”

“N-no, Daddy!”

“Good. Now, I think both of your kitties need a good wash and a shave before our next activity.”

He had them lay on their backs on a mat, legs held open for his access. 

He washed Connor gently with water first, focusing on the way he twitched as he rubbed at his folds. Then came shaving cream, and forcing Connor still as he delicately shaved his mound. 

Connor had a chubby mound, his labia barely peeking out, and Nines snuck down to kiss him right on his little clit. 

For Gavin, Nines gave him a trim, tugging hard on a tuft of his hair if Gavin struggled or grumbled too much. Gavin was Big all around, and his cunt was no exception. Nines gave him a harsh squeeze when he finished, delighting in Gavin’s squeal. 

Then, he tied them together loosely, legs spread apart and backs arched together. 

He grabbed a candle from a table of toys, lighting it and waiting for wax to gather. Connor and Gavin waited in baited anticipation. 

He let Gavin feel the wax first, delighting in the hiss that left the man as it splattered down his left breast and cane to rest on his nipple. The next droplets landed right on the head of his clitdick, and Gavin howled. Nines only smirked, rubbing the wax in and relishing the sizzle. He let wax dribble all over Gavin’s fat mound, massaging it in even as Gavin arched back into Connor. 

When Gavin was sniffling, Nines stood back up, ruffling his hair before circling around to Connor. The android was already wet from the anticipation. 

He made quick work of Connor’s chest, tracing designs in hot wax while Connor moaned. His labia were next, Nines coating them in enough hard wax to get a mold, Connor panting and twitching by the end of it. 

“Connor, are you ready for your orgasm “

“Y-Yes Daddy!”

“Alright. I want you to make yourself cum all over Gavin’s chest.” 

Connor nodded, a small look of dismay on his face. “But what if I can’t?” 

“Then you won’t orgasm, Sweetheart.” 

As Connor set to work, climbing on top of Gavin and starting to bounce up and down, Nines grabbed his own throbbing t-dick, stroking and tugging at it. 

Connor clamped his legs around Gavin, trying desperately to gain friction on Gavin’s soft tits. His grunts turned to needy whines, Gavin’s chest dripping with Connor’s slick before the poor boy gained friction against Gavin’s rock hard nipples. His little t-dick slotted against it desperately as he came breathily. 

“Are you done, sweetheart?” Nines asked gently, running a hand through Connor’s hair. 

Connor nodded. 

“Doesn’t he look so pretty with your juices all over them? Look at how the little slut wants to touch himself. I think you should pee on him.”

“Pee?” Connor turned bright red. It wasn’t something they had done before, but it was certainly something all of them had expressed interest in. 

“Yes. Right now, please.” He tapped his leg impatiently. 

Connor nodded, lifting himself a little and rubbing above his bladder, letting out a breathy moan when the first stream of urine left him, splattering down Gavin’s tits. Gavin seemed to enjoy it, eyes strained on Connor. When he finished, he could hardly look at either of them, gingerly stepping off of Gavin and covering himself. 

“So very pretty…” Nines murmured, poking at one of Gavin’s tits. “But I think you’d look better if I marked your face up like that, too.” 

Before Gavin could react, Nines hovered over his face, his cunt inches from his mouth. “Is it alright if I do this, kitten?” Gavin nodded, mouth opening slightly.

Androids didn’t necessarily need to piss, but he had filled himself and Connor up just for this occasion. 

He rubbed himself, relishing the sweet bliss of letting loose, and the even sweeter look of shock as his piss splattered down into Gavin’s mouth. His lover’s face was a bright, splotchy red, pretty lips pursed as if he didn’t know whether to accept or reject what he was given. 

It seemed he settled on taking it in his mouth, if only to save his face from being dirtied, but there was enough that Gavin was forced to swallow, eyes screwed shut as yellow splashed down his nose and mouth and cheeks. 

“You’re doing so good, baby.” Nines groaned, giving his cock a few quick rugs as he finished. 

Gavin whined, rolling over dramatically when Nines stepped off of him.

“I suppose you should get to piss too, Gavin. Why don’t you get on all fours, and lift your leg up for us, so we can see how pretty you are?”

Gavin nodded, cursing just a little as he positioned himself. His chubby ass jiggled as he wobbled in place, and his tummy hung just so that Nines had to resist the urge to squeeze it. 

His stream started off slow, Gavin gasping a little, his mouth hanging open as it picked up speed. 

“You must feel so naughty.” Nines growled, cupping Gavin’s sex and giving it a soft squeeze. 

Gavin moaned, almost falling over as he trembled. When the stream stopped, he looked up at Nines with pleading eyes. “How will I get to orgasm, Daddy?”

“While I fuck. As well as Spank you. Connor, I want you to get that strap.” He pointed at a small, knobby blue streaked with silver. “You’ll fuck my ass while I play with Gavin.” 

He grabbed a brown belt from the table himself, folding it over before forcing Gavin onto his back. He waited, spreading Gavin’s lips open idly and poking at him, remarking on how wet he had gotten, as Connor pushed a lubed finger inside of his ass. 

Nines tensed, moaning just a little, and trying not to wiggle as Connor pushed in and out. The finger pulled out, and the blunt head of the toy replaced it. Nines growled, aligning with Gavin and thrusting inside. 

Gavin was soft, unbelievably soft and warm. And Connor certainly knew his way around a strap, pushing in just right to force Nines deeper into Gavin’s cunt. 

As the thrusts picked up, Nines thwapped the flat side of the belt against Gavin’s big, throbbing clitdick. He relished the way Gavin tightened against him with each hit, how the poor man howled, and how Connor’s breath heightened as he watched. 

As Gavin clenched around him, Connor struck his sweet spot, and Nines purred, letting an orgasm be pulled from him. 

As Nines slipped out, he pulled Gavin to his chest, pressing kisses into his jawline as Gavin squirmed tiredly in his arms. 

“You’re gonna get piss all over yourself, dumbass!” He whined. 

“Don’t care.” Nines chuckled, pressing another kiss into his hair. 

“Mm, it is his birthday, after all.” Connor laughed, pressing a kiss into Nines’ temple. 

Gavin snorted. “Some birthday gift for you, then.”

“I think it’s perfect”.


End file.
